Guilty as Charged
by secret soubi
Summary: When Takaba has to face the consequences of his actions. Akihito/Asami


"What have I done?"

Takaba sits on his bed and pulls out Asami's underwear from the back pocket of his jeans.

~flashback~

SHHHHHH

Takaba is woken by Asami's after sex shower, while the yakuza is unfazed by the many hours of vigorous sex they had for 5 hours straight, he is exhausted.

"Obsessed bastard" he mumbles to himself as he holds his waist, getting out of bed. Takaba is about to escape when he sees Asami's boxers lay on the floor. The photographer's mind goes wild at the thought that Asami will have to go without his undergarment for the rest of the day and takes pleasure in imagining him pissed off. Right then, Takaba's mind was made up. He hobbled as quickly as he could and stuffed the expensive item of clothing into his back pocket, not caring if anyone would see it sticking out. With this, he quickly fled the apartment…well as quick as he could with his sore ass.

~end of flashback~

"…Asami probably has spares anyways" Takaba sighs, regretting his mischievous, earlier decision.

The young man put the boxers on the bed side table and stripped to his own boxers to get into bed for some much needed sleep.

CLINK

The obscure metallic sound jolts Takaba awake, but to his horror he finds that he is blindfolded. However, he is able to figure out that he is also handcuffed to the bed and naked.

"WHA- ASAMI!"

"You guessed right. Were you expecting me to arrive? Why? You couldn't have done something naughty, could you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The guilt is shown on your face. You should have asked if you wanted my underwear to jerk off over. It's not like you could wear them, too much room at the front."

The younger man blushed. "I'm average; you're just-just…"

"…_Huge and you feel great inside me_" Asami growls out right next to his ear.

Takaba now bright red, flinches at the statement and whispers a raspy 'No', while trying to avoid thinking of the many times he's reached his orgasm due the older man.

"Hmm, really?"

Out of the blue, Asami licks the edge of Takaba's ear and bites.

"Wah!" The boy emitted with a tremble.

"Now, punishment for making me go commando, you little thief"

Takaba, overcome with shock that the theft had the desired effect, was unprepared when Asami shoved his already half-hard cock into the blindfolded boy's mouth.

Takaba was in an uncomfortable and gagged slightly. Asami held on to the boy's hair as Takaba's arms shook against the head board.

When Asami pulled out he went into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and a pill. He put the pill and some water into his mouth and deeply kissed Takaba to transfer them to him. Asami continued the assault on the photographer's mouth until he was sure he had swallowed.

Takaba opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by the older man.

"Something that will give you more pleasure than stealing another man's underwear."

"Ahhh Yaahh." A tingling sensation progressed down to the young man's groin.

Asami leaned over him, took one nipple in his mouth and used his hand to toy with the other.

"nnn-don't" Takaba whined.

However, Asami continued teasing and biting them, through the boy's moans, until they were a deep pink and erect.

"Suck on them" Takaba accepted the two fingers into his mouth and moistened them. Asami withdrew his fingers and pushed them into the quivering entrance, making the younger man jolt.

Takaba was more aroused when hearing the noises coming from his own mouth and his entrance, magnified due to his blindness. Asami rubbed the sensitive spot, which caused Takaba's erection to pulse and body to spasm.

"na-ah haa haa" The boy gasped, panting heavily.

Asami pulled his fingers, spread Takaba's shaking legs wide and stretched his twitching hole with his rock hard member.

Takaba struggled against the hand cuffs as he cried out. Tears streaking his face, drenching the blindfold. Drugs in full force, Asami's lack of movement was torture.

"Asami… please undo the hand cuffs" Takaba choked out.

Asami sighed, reached up and undid the cuffs, while thrusting in. Takaba clawed though the darkness for Asami's shoulders. Then, the older man suddenly pulled out.

"Ahh- wha?!"

"Your enjoying this too much, I can hardly call this punishment. Use your own hands to pleasure yourself, or I won't help you release." Asami's smirk becoming visible as the blindfold was removed.

Takaba hesitated, but feeling desperate started to pump his erection. Completely unsatisfied, he moaned and brought his second hand round, so his fingers touched the frequently abused hole. Thrusting two fingers in, his back arched. But, Takaba groaned and riled in frustration as he was unable to climax.

"Nnnoo"

Asami, enjoying the show, chuckled. Deciding to finally help the boy, Asami pulled him up, so he was riding him and began ramming deeply into Takaba. Asami continuously pounded his prostrate until the young man came with a scream. Takaba slumped onto Asami and entered deep slumber.

Asami shifted the small exhausted body onto the bed. Looking at Takaba breathing deeply, still flushed, Asami came to the conclusion that the only time Takaba should crave his underwear is when he is in them.


End file.
